GG2: Kiske Family Drabbles
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: Short Drabbles involving Ky Kiske and his Family, and some with Sol, too. Go ahead, read and enjoy! Rated T for brief Sexual Situations.


This idea came into my mind last night, and so I decided to post it up here. This is just some short, humorous(I hope) Kiske Family Drabbles I came up, out of boredom. I'm currently working on my second KyXDizzy Fanfic. Yeah! I'm so addicted to this Pairing! Anyways, Enjoy! More KyXDizzy Fanfic, later!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters mentioned here, they belong to ARC SYSTEM WORKS.

Scene 1: When obsession becomes a Living Nightmare

Ky: NOOO!! Please, Honey! Don't! Not my Teacups!

Dizzy: Ho! Ho! Ho! *She laughed evilly as she fondled the button on the remote control that controls the big, explosive bomb in front of Ky's Teacup collection.*

Ky: I'll do anything you want! Just don't push that button!

Dizzy: Anything I want!?

Ky: Yes! Yes!

Dizzy: Very well then, Honey. My Room… NOW!!

Ky: Urgh!

Dizzy: *Drags Ky to her Bedroom*

Ky: Okay, my well-endowed Virginity. It's been nice having you!

(Soon, loud moaning sounds echoed through the whole of the Illyuria Castle^_^)

Scene 2: Painful Punishment

Sin: Dad!

Ky: What?

Sin: Are you really a Boy?

Ky: Yes.

Sin: Then how come you look like a Girl?

Ky: …

Sin: Plus! You love Teacups!

Ky: Yeah! So?

Sin: Yeah, you're a Girl.

Ky: You're grounded.

Sin: Oh, and you're so SENSITIVE!

Ky: Go to your room.

Sin: Fine… Mother! *Laughs*

Ky: No more Barbie Dolls for you, Mister!

Sin: WAAAAAAAAA!! *Cries*

Scene 3: Bad Timing

Sin: *Running to his Parent's room* Hey Dad! Mom! Look at this cool Flagpole that I found! *Opens the door*

Dizzy: Oh, Ky! Darling! That's it!

Ky: Ahhh… Dizzy! You're so… Ughhhh!

Sin: *Paralyzed for a brief moment, then silently closed the door back* … *Runs to Sol*

Sol: So, kid. Did ya manage to show that Flagpole to your Parents?

Sin: …

Sol: Hey, kid! HEY!

Sin: *Sat beside Sol*…

Sol: Kid. You're nose is bleeding.

Sin: …

Sol: Geez! am I talking to a Deaf now!?

Sin: …

Sol: Hey! Earth to Sin! Earth to Sin! Mayday! Mayday! The enemy said that if you don't talk, the enemy will kick our well-toned asses!

Sin: …

Sol: _Spoiled Brat!_

Scene 4: Past-time?

Sin: Dad! What's your favorite Past-time?

Ky: Reading.

Sin: SNORESVILLE! *Runs to Dizzy*

Ky: …

Sin: Mom! What's your favorite Past-time?

Dizzy: Screwing your Father, three ways to Sunday.

Sin: BORING! *Runs to Sol*

Dizzy: …

Sin: Old man! What's your favorite Past-time?

Sol: Kicking your ass.

Sin: BORESVI--- What!?

Sol: Did ya hear me? I said kicking your ass. Now, come here!

Sin: AAAAAHHHHH!!

Scene 5: Gender Confusion

Sin: Dad, Why are you always looking at yourself in the mirror?

Ky: *Brushes his Soft, Golden hair. Letting his hair fly gracefully* A King always has to look his absolute BEST, at all times!

Sin: But, you already look like a Princess from some Children's Fairy Tale. All you need now is some Make-up.

Ky: Ho! Ho! Ho!

Sin: Not only that. But your body too! Hell, you can even surpass Mother!

Ky: Why, Son! You sure complement me a lot today, and in a more positive way, too.

Sin: *Sweatdrop* Why do you value your feminine looks, anyways?

Dizzy: *Suddenly appeared, and wrapped her arms around Ky's body from behind* Hello there, Sexy!

Ky: Hey there! *Turns around, and gave Dizzy a light kiss*

Dizzy: Let's go out for lunch today, Honey.

Ky: Of course, Darling.

(The two Loving Couples proceeded to leave)

Sin: _Is Father the one who proposed his love for Mother? Or the other way around!?_

Scene 6: Desperate Attempt

Sin: Dad, isn't your crown supposed to be above your head?

Ky: Yup.

Sin: Then, why the hell do you wear your crown like a Tiara!?

Ky: I like it that way.

Sin: You look like a Queen.

Ky: Sure am.

Sin: and Kings supposed to have beards!

Ky: Why do you even bother?

Sin: Because my friends are insulting me. They said that my Parents are Lesbians! Do you hear me!? LESBIANS!!

Ky: Well, that's not my problem.

Sin: Ahh… Nuts! *Lowered his head in defeat* I give up.

Scene 7: Bad Situation

Sin: Dad! Where are you!?

Ky: I'm in the Shower!

Sin: Really!? I wonder what will happen if I took your Towel away? *Takes Ky's Towel*

Ky: NO! Sin, No! I didn't brought any clothes with me.

(No response)

Ky: Hey, Son! Stop kidding around! Answer me!

(Still, no response)

Ky: _Oh, no! This is not good, I have an Appointment in less than an hour! But I can't go out NAKED! There a lot of my loyal Knights and Maids hanging around the corridors, and my Bedroom is a little far away from here! Hmm… Perhaps I can just reason later in the Appointment of what happened._

(2 Hours later)

Ky: _I can no longer hear any people in the corridors. Now's my chance! I'll just run like hell in the corridors. I am SOOOOOO late._

(Ky emerged from the big, steaming Shower Room. But realized that his Towel is just right there in the floor, and he is stepping on it)

Ky: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!

Well, that's it! First attempt in making drabbles. I hope you all had fun reading this. Oh! and please give me Feedbacks, I would greatly appreciate it. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
